


Broken but perfect to each others eyes

by emokiddo



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Light Angst, Long Shot, Long-Distance Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Realistic, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Useless Lesbians, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokiddo/pseuds/emokiddo
Summary: Hello, this is my first time writing and english is not my first language! Beware of grammatical and vocabulary mistakes. The characters are made up and the plotline as well has nothing to do with reality. Have fun reading and let me know what you think<3The main characters are Sky and Georgia. SKy's dad is appearing on some scenes and the rest of people are just being mentioned. This is a one shot <3
Relationships: Sky/Georgia
Kudos: 1





	Broken but perfect to each others eyes

Sky was never what you would describe as a happy teenager. She had many issues with her mental health but she always played it off strong and that she didn’t need anyone’s help. Every day she was putting on a fake smile and tries to get through her day without breaking down or accidentally let someone see that she wasn’t happy. It worked every time , everyone thought she was happy , no one ever asked her if she was okay and even if someone did she replied every time " I’m always fine" and no one pushed her. I mean, who would believe that a person puts up a whole fake performance every day because they think no one cares and everyone hates them, anyway? Sadly, Sky wasn’t entirely wrong about that. Many people had hurt her and others just didn’t give a fuck about her. Her "friends" were just people she went to school with and maybe texted a few times for school stuff. Maybe if she was still in her old school she wouldn’t feel THAT alone, but who was she joking, she felt like this for as long as she could remember herself growing up . She didn’t even feel close to her childhood friends who she knew for 17 years , lets say they weren’t exactly the most open-minded people and she felt like she was drowning and stayed quiet when they were discussing about serious topics such as racism , lgbtq+, feminism etc . It wasn’t that she was afraid of expressing her opinion and disagreeing with people who practically meant nothing to her , it was just the things they have told her in some other conversations about how she was “getting angry so easily for no damn reason” and how "highly opiniated" she was. That’s why she decided to never be so passionate again in disagreements , even though most of the times her anger issues didn’t let her . She hated those people and couldn’t wait to get the hell out of this small town away from everyone, parents , classmates , friends and school. Most importantly she wanted to get out of this town to meet her online friends because they were the only thing that kept her sane at the moment. All of them were so sweet and affectionate with her. They were from all over the planet but quite a few were some hours away in the same country. She would have the chance to meet most of them when she would go to the town 4 hours away for college. She couldn’t wait to meet all of those amazing, sweet and supportive friends, of course they were in her mind and she always reminded herself to check on them, help them in any way she could. She had opened up to some of them and sometimes she regretted it because her undiagnosed mental illnesses and the trauma she had experienced from a number of people told her that everyone hated her , that they don’t care about her and that they will leave her like the people from her past did. On the other hand, she knew that they won’t do that and that they’re different but she was scared. There was an exception; one person that she found so much different than everyone she has met in her 17year old existence, that person was Georgia. She was 1 year older than Sky yet they related in so many things and found comfort in each other by sharing their bad experiences. They became close in a matter of a month but naturally both of them started over thinking this, it was one of their "bad talents" and it was understandable. As the months went by, they started getting even closer to the point where they would randomly face time each other out of boredom where they were making plans of what to do when Sky would go to Georgia’s town. They had fun together and they felt euphoric, happy and understood every time they talked. It was enough for them and they were more than enough for each other.... Without realizing it, the flirting started, compliments, sweet words, devoting songs to each other, quoting lines from their favorite TV shows and jealousy…The last one from time to time was funny because they kept teasing each other but it also caused some problems….  
It was now summer, both of them had a few days left in school. Sky was in her room trying to process what had happened in the last few days with school, her family arguing all day more intensely and some misunderstandings with her friends that drove her crazy. It wasn’t exactly a good day for her but she didn’t care too much about all that. What was preoccupying her mind more was the fight she had with Georgia. They were joking how her ex-best friend was stalking them and how she might have feelings for Georgia. Sky kind of took it too seriously and was actually worried that she will lose Georgia to that girl. Without thinking she texted her “it’s not like you wouldn’t leave me for her, she’s more attractive and maybe she did all those bad things in order to hide her feelings for you”. To say the less Georgia got so mad that Sky would think that she would leave her after everything they’ve been through together these last few months. They ended up fighting over texts and exchanging very hurtful words. The tough act from both sides was slowly breaking down but no one did the first move so they were stuck in their own thoughts until Georgia couldn’t take it anymore. She knew that Sky was so important to her and that maybe she had feelings for her. So she decided to do something that would definitely catch Sky off guard, she started packing her stuff to go see her beloved angel, Sky. Of course Georgia was scared as hell and had no idea what to say to her, her mind was running wild but she decided to start listening to her heart for the first time in a while. She was going to see Sky. She was going to fix this; she was going to finally give the support her soulmate needed, she knew that she wouldn’t vanish every bad thing from Sky’s life but she would make her feel less alone. Before she was about to leave her house, she wrote a letter to the people she was living with. It wasn’t like they would worry about her or forbidding her from leaving but she felt like she owed them because they saved her from that hell hole she was in, a few years ago. In the meanwhile Sky’s house had turned into a ring, when she started hearing the screams of her mother she assumed that it was another casual fight. Oh boy, how wrong she was. In a matter of seconds the sound of glass breaking was heard, the screams were starting to get louder and louder, her dad was screaming so much to the point where Sky’s ears were ringing even though she was still in her room. Sky didn’t want to go see what’s happening, she was scared, this had never happened before. When her dad raises the tone of his voice so much, it means that her mother is being insane and too pushing. She never really understood why they never got a divorce. The countless times she asked her dad, he would always say “divorce? Why, we don’t need it, we are fine” and he would always avoid this specific subject. They both knew that this was a lie; they were never okay, not until Sky was born at least... While Sky was lost in her thoughts, a sudden loud noise made her come back in reality. It was quiet which was even scarier than before. Eventually she worked up the courage to go and check what happened. When she stepped in the living room, she was horrified by what her eyes beheld. Every picture was on the floor broken, the cute glass table that was located in the dining hall was in pieces, some furniture were upside down…She was so lost in her thoughts until she heard a voice “sweetie, are you okay? You look…lost.” She lifted her head up and saw her father sitting on the chair a few meters away from her. He didn’t look his best. He wasn’t exactly happy but Sky knew why and she didn’t blame him, she actually never blamed him for his behavior towards her. He wasn’t always bad towards her and even when he was, he would apologize to her; Sky was okay with it because she knew that her mother was causing everything. He looked scared because he didn’t want his little girl to have another anger meltdown. Sky took a deep breath and tried to control herself. She was ready to cause a fight about why he didn’t leave her mom considering that all they did was fight and be toxic for each other. She took a few steps forward so she can be closer to her father. After a few minutes of silence, she put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes “Dad, are you okay? What did she do now..?” Her father let out a frustrated sigh and put his head in his hands. “I just, I can’t do this anymore…She is driving me crazy every time and when I yell at her, I feel so guilty afterwards. I don’t even know why I’m still with her; I thought that it would be better for you and your older sister.” There was a pause; her father stopped talking for a while. Even though it was for a few seconds, Sky was nervous because she knew exactly what the words that her father will say next are. It felt like an eternity, she was ready to cry but not even for a moment she would let a tear escape her calm, sad baby blue eyes. She was preparing so her heart wouldn’t break with these words. But of course, we will never be prepared enough to the point where we can protect our hearts, will we?  
“When we had your sister, she was so happy; we were happier what happened when you came in the picture? Was I the problem, was I not helping her enough? You’re a great kid; I can’t understand why she doesn’t care for you as much as she cares for your sister…” Sky felt her knees go weak; she was holding her breath and trying to say on her feet. It’s not like she had never heard that before from her mother and her sister or that she had never thought about it on her own. It was just the fact that her father considered her to be the main cause of the bad relationship he had with her mom. To say the least, Sky was ready to run away and never come back. She loved her dad but she couldn’t just take every hit coming in her way. She knew that she was stuck with herself but at least she could protect the people around her if she left them first. That’s what she was going to do and she was going to do it now because she knew that her dad wouldn’t really care if she left the house and came after many days. She had a large sum of money in her room that she was saving up for a console but now she would spend it in motel rooms.  
“Dad? Um I will come back after a few days. I’ll go to the bridge now and ill probably stay at my friends place because we had scheduled a sleepover, her parents are out of town” She lied; she was going to stay all night at the bridge because after this her thoughts wouldn’t leave her alone. She knew that her father wouldn’t care either way because he knew she could protect herself. Her father looked at her giving her the “I-know-you-are-lying-but-I-understand”  
“Yes, go, its okay. Also by knowing the fact that school ends in 2 days, you can skip tomorrow if you want. I’ll call the principle and let him know but make sure to not miss the last day, okay?” Sky exhaled loudly and made a mental note to herself to put an alarm for the last day.  
“Sure, thank you, I’m going to pack my clothes and leave, have a nice night” Without answering, her father nodded his head to let her know the conversation was over. Sky turned her back to her father and started walking towards her room. Once she was inside, she immediately started packing her clothes because they were the only thing she would need. Apart from clothes of course she needed her beloved earphones that saved her from the daily hell. After double-checking everything, she saw her phone at the end of her desk. It was full charged so she decided to see what’s up in social media. “Who am I kidding” she thought. The only thing that wanted to check was if Georgia had texted her. She loved her other friends as well but she knew that everyone had extra curricular activities and either they would be resting now or they wouldn’t have still finished with them so she wasn’t worried about them now. It wasn’t even late; the time was 8pm, a perfect time to be out. It wasn’t hot or cold, it was cloudy, Sky’s favorite weather. She put on her hoodie, picked up the bag with her stuff and started exiting her house. She was too scared to check anything, notifications and dms so she decided to deactivate every account she had. “Maybe people won’t even notice or when they do, they will hate me and leave me. In that way, ill be left alone and I won’t hurt anyone again like I did to Georgia.” Those were her thoughts. Her mind was more messed up than usual and she couldn’t stop thinking like this. So she posted something because she knew that no one will notice or worry. “Hey, guys I’m deactivating for a while, I don’t know when I’ll be back, goodbye.” That was her cue to close her data and put on some music till she arrived to her destination. She raised her head and looked at the beautiful cloudy sky wishing Georgia was here. Little does she know that an hour away in a bus there is a certain short, brunette, feisty girl that just saw the post and is furious but pretty worried too…? Georgia couldn’t understand what is happening with Sky. “Is she okay? What is happening, she never has done this before even when things were hard, even when she was terrified, she would just ignore everything and everyone for a while. Maybe she just wants time” Georgia’s mind was full of Sky now and had lost touch with the world outside her own head that she almost lost the stop. “Hey Sir this is my stop” She said in her tiny, quiet voice. The driver looked at her coldly, stopped the bus and opened the doors. Georgia got crept out a little; she got off the bus quickly and started running to Sky’s house. After a while her thoughts stopped her “What if I come in a bad time… She won’t like me seeing her parents fighting. Fuck what am I going to do…? “As she continued listening to her phone guiding her to Sky’s house, she thought of checking snapchat to see if she had uploaded something in the last few hours. Unfortunately the only thing she had in her story was “Runaway” by lil peep. It was a song that was kind of describing what Sky feels. Georgia knew it because she had been through the same things but for fewer years than her. Sky didn’t like to talk about that because she felt like she was making Georgia uncomfortable. She actually felt comfort and okay when she talked to Sky about her experiences. They both felt that, they felt loved, less alone, like they had someone to rely on without thinking that they are a burden, annoying and unsafe. A loud thud was heard that made Georgia woke up from her thoughts. She was in front of Sky’s house and luckily she wasn’t hearing yelling. She knocked and the door and waited for an answer. The door opened, Georgia saw Sky’s father holding a suitcase before thinking more she asked “Hello I am Geo-“ Before completing the sentence he interrupted her saying “I know who you are, nice to meet you Georgia. Are you looking for Sky?” Georgia froze. She never expected Sky to talk to her father about her. It was unexpected and Georgia was just surprised. Although, she hated everyone in Sky’s family because they had made Sky’s life a torture so she wasn’t going to be kind. “Yeah isn’t she home?” She said while her hazel eyes were burning with hatred. “She is at the bridge; she told me that she will go to a friend’s house later but she will probably stay there all night. You should go find her” Georgia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. That man actually let his daughter spend the night in a bridge out in the cold. “What a shitty father. Im happy Sky is nothing like him. Oh god, I hope she is okay.” She said in her head. It’s true, Sky would always comfort and take care of their younger online friends in any way she could. She would always try to be a parent figure but in a friendly way to their friends that were dealing with family shit too. She was nothing like her father, she was completely different. Sky’s father talked again. “I know you are probably thinking the worst of me but you should really go and find Sky, she needs you.” Georgia shook her head in disbelief. The audacity of this man was angering her. So she decided to hit back with “Maybe if you were a better father and you were there for her she wouldn’t need me right now. Maybe if you actually broke up with your bitch wife and took her daughter with you, Sky would be actually a little happier and wouldn’t have to pretend. All she ever needed was someone to be there for her and you weren’t. You failed as her father. You are a piece of trash for treating your daughter like that and you don’t even deserve to be called a father. Goodbye, I hope we never see you again.” Georgia turned around and started walking away fast. She didn’t care about being rude to him; all she wanted to do was find Sky. Find her soulmate because she was sure of her feelings for her now. “Forever is a long time and I wouldn’t mind spending it by your side” Georgia exclaimed with dreamy eyes. She remember that’s what Sky had in her bio after some days of “meeting” each other. Ugh how in love they were but never understood it. Georgia continues walking as fast as she could. In the meantime, Sky was already at the bridge, lying down in a place where no one could spot her. She didn’t want to be alone but neither deal with people from her town who meant nothing to her in case someone found her up there. As the music was playing from her phone, she was trying to figure out what to do with her life. Naturally she would try to think of ways to apologize to Georgia and get her back but her head was telling her that she deserved better than her. She wasn’t dumb; she knew that she had feelings for her, hell she knew that she was in love but thought that she will never be enough for Georgia. “I will never be good enough for her or for anyone” She said out loud to no one. The moon was out and it was windy to the point where Sky’s beautiful dirty blonde hair was getting into her face. She always found it comforting and relaxing, most of the times it would put her to sleep. This time was different because she heard a voice a few feet away from her “Help”. That high pitched voice was so familiar “Could it be, Georgia? But-“She decided to stop thinking and follow the voice so she can she what is happening. The sight in front of her made her furious. There was a boy trying to rob a small looking girl, he had his back turned on Sky so she could easily snuck up on him. That’s what she did, she didn’t even look at the girl, her priority was to save her first. She started running towards him; she tackled him in the ground and punched him two times. The guy started breathing heavily and his eyes were pleading her not to continue, Sky let him go and the moment she stood up, he started running away. “ugh thank fuck, he left I’m not in the mood for fighting” She thought but an answer was heard from behind her “You? Not in the mood for fighting? Damn, you are having a really bad day aren’t you?” Sky’s breath was caught in her throat. This voice was too familiar, she was right in the first place; Georgia was here right behind her. She was too scared to turn around but she couldn’t leave her soulmate waiting. She turned around and faced the insanely beautiful girl named Georgia. The girl that she had poured her whole heart in, the girl that was there for her when no one else was, the girl who made her laugh when she had a bad day, the girl who was her rock, the girl who was her anchor…  
The only thing that was being heard right now was their heavy breaths and the sounds of the owls. They were alone, they felt an ease, a comfort that they had never felt before in their entire life. It was like the whole world stopped and it was just the two of them in this planet. Georgia couldn’t move, she was trying to realize that Sky is actually in front of her and that this was not a dream. “She looks ethereal even though she is just wearing a hoodie and jeans” Georgia thought. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve seen in my entire life” Sky said while looking at her. Georgia’s eyes widened and her face was funny. Sky giggled “Whoops, you kinda said it out loud and I couldn’t just pretend like I didn’t hear it” Georgia laughed lightly; Sky’s heart started beating faster than normal, after a moment of silence she had to know why was she here “Georgia, what are you doing here, we fought and yes im glad to see you but-“  
Suddenly Georgia was close to Sky, she put her finger on her lips indicating that Sky should stop talking. They were so close and it was getting warm, their breaths hit each other, their eyes were shining and were full of love for each other. Georgia whispered “I don’t want to fight with you ever again; I said things I didn’t even mean. I just said them because I was angry at the fact that you thought I would drop you so easily. Me out of all people, Sky?” Sky pulled away, she was already missing the warmth she felt when she was closer to Georgia. When that happened, Georgia seemed crashed. She wanted to go near her again but she knew that Sky is scared now. Taking a deep breath Sky started expressing her many thoughts “I’m sorry, I said things that I didn’t mean too, you can’t understand my prospective can you?” Sky sighed loudly, it was time to get everything out of her for once, she was determined to do this and stop being the coward she thought she was. “Georgia, of course I’m scared that you will drop me, its not that I don’t trust you, I do with my life but everyone has dropped me in my life, you have heard so many stories about my ex friends who told me they won’t do it but fuck friends. My own family left me; yeah we are in the same house but I’m all alone at this point.” Sky started to get mad at herself now and raised her voice as she continued “Yes you are different from the others, completely but can’t you understand that I’m not and I will never be good enough for you? Don’t you realize that you’re amazing, you’re perfect and that I’m broken? Do you want me to break you too?” At the last part Sky screamed, they were both crying now and desperately wanted to be close to each other. Without a second passing by Georgia exclaimed “Sky, I’m perfect in your eyes and you are perfect in mine, let me help you with all this you are dealing please, you know that I was dealing with exactly the same things as you and you still think that didn’t break me, I’m as much broken as you are Sky, the only difference is that I let people help me and you don’t because you think it makes you weak, vulnerable and pathetic. I promise it is not. Allow us to help each other; I need it as much as you need it. It won’t fix everything but it’s a start.” Georgia couldn’t breathe from crying at this point. She tried to be quiet so Sky can process everything. Sky was angry as hell, not at Georgia; she never got mad at her but at herself. “Fuck, I hate myself so much, why are you doing this, why do you want to help me, why does this feel good…” Sky screamed while she was breaking down. Georgia stopped crying and decided she was going to put a happy ending in this. “Because I love you Sky, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, you are the one I think about when I wake up, you are the one that I am dreaming about, you are the one that makes me happy, you are the only one who cares about me, you are the only one who makes me a priority. I can go on and on, we will be here forever, please you are perfect in my eyes. Let me help you and I will let you help me too, I promise.” Sky was crying hard, she couldn’t believe that actually someone was there for her. She couldn’t realize that Georgia cared for her so much and she couldn’t process that she was not alone anymore. Georgia was sweating right now, she wanted to take Sky and leave this awful place, she wanted to treat Sky in the best way she could, like she deserved. She held out her hand hoping that Sky would reach for it and this emotional rollercoaster would end now. Sky calmed down a little bit, her breathing was steadier now. She started approaching Georgia without a smile on her face, she looked uninterested. Georgia was confused and just waited patiently. Sky passed her without even looking at her; she started walking real fast away from Georgia. Georgia was devastated her thoughts were the worst right now; she was scared that she pushed Sky too far and now she lost her. Georgia lost her soulmate, it all went to trash, she will never be whole again, and she will be alone for the rest of her life. “This is all my fault, why am I so dumb, what is wrong with me, why do I always destroy everything” she thought. She started crying for the second time again, she couldn’t believe that this happened….. She felt someone pushing her hands away from her face and crashing their lips on hers. She smelled fresh vanilla perfume and tasted chocolate, she knew who was kissing her, and her heart was beating so fast that it was like flying. She felt like she was flying right now, the time stopped when their lips crashed but the flutter only intensified. It wasn’t clear if she dreamed this moment but there was raw emotion when Sky’s hands held firmly Georgia’s waist. Georgia was sneaking a guilty peek every time she came back for air, just to make sure this wasn’t a product of her imagination. Sky wasn’t sure if this actually was happening or if her mind tricked her into a perfect present but every breath she took she smelled like lavender. They both felt their whole bodies tingled, the heat roused from their stomachs to their chest as their lips were moving. Eventually they pulled away because the lack of air became a problem. Georgia slapped lightly Sky. She held her cheek “Hey what was that for? It hurt” she said while she pouts. “That was for being a jerk and giving me a heart attack. You are so annoying sometimes, I swear” Georgia said playfully while rolling her eyes. She extended her hand again and now Sky stopped laughing and looked confused. Georgia sighed “you never answered my question, will you let me help you and will we leave this hell hole or not?” Sky replied with a flirty tone in her voice “If you wanted another kiss, you should have said so” She reached for her hand and hold it. Georgia giggled and replied back “It’s so hard to believe that you are older than me sometimes. You act like a 5 year old.” Sky pouted and Georgia wanted to tease her again but she decided against to it. Instead she said “Come on angel, we need to go find somewhere to sleep and plan what we will do for your graduation” Sky smiled at her warmly and nodded while walking away from the bridge with her things and holding hands with her soulmate. They both felt happy and not lonely for the first time in their lives. They knew that this is the beginning but as long as they have each other they can surpass every difficulty coming to their way.


End file.
